Pulse Be Gone
by melonkitty
Summary: What could happen when the world of E.R. is left to the dictations of three teenage girls? Well...This can.
1. Chapter Eins

**[This story is written by me and two friends of mine, WhiteCrow and Melondoggy.]**

PULSE BE GONE: THE ER CROSSOVER

CHAPTER EINS (one)

[by Melondoggy]

"Doctor Carter! Doctor Carter!"

The deafening screams caused Doctor John Carter to flinch a little, but since he was working in the ER, such panic was to be expected because one never knew what would happen next. Still, that didn't mean that the LOUD YELLING didn't grate on ones' nerves after a while. Inhaling in an attempt to stay calm, Carter turned slowly towards intern Tuna-Guna, the yeller in question. "Yes, Tuna-Guna?" he asked patiently. "What's wrong?" "There's been a horrible accident down at the Eatmefoot Hotel. There's roughly 200 victims thus far with varying levels of injuries. The ambulances are on their way."

"Great, just great" Carter muttered under his breath.

It was stressful enough to be the head of a large and psychotic hospital staff, but to have a mass amount of patients in one day always made things worse. Groaning on the inside, Carter made his way towards the outside to wait for the ambulance. Within minutes, the scrrrreeeechy wail of the sirens and the skid of tires marked the vehicles' arrival. Along with several of the other regulars, Carter raced forward and swung open the doors.

"Sir, can you here me? Everything's going to be okay. I'm Dr. Carter and this is Doctor Morris. We'll be assisting you today. Can you bend your legs?"

"Of course I can, I'm Freakin' Gumby!" the patient roared. "Yes, yes, of course you are," Carter said in a hurried voice. "Now, where's that new doctor?"  
"PITIFUL HUMAN! I AM ZIM! And also I am present." "… Good to know. Now come over here and grab a stretcher; we've got a lot of injured people and not nearly enough doctors." "At last! Now I must fetch my nurse assistant, who's totally human of course, so I can remove this pitiful beast's organs and turn them into a pigeon killing machine! AH HA HA HA!" Zim coughed and looked around at the creeped out doctors. "Umm… I'll just summon him now. GIR!"

"Yes?"

"Come here and help me with this ugly pink worm!" "…..Ooh, a donut."

"Gir!"

"Oh, yeeeeeahhh… I'm a coming master!"

With that, a small and joyful robot clad in an enormous nurse dress hopped around the corner, grabbed a gurney, and rushed towards the door.

"Ok, that's one guy. Dr. Zim, follow your nurse and help him extract that gurney from the wall. Morris, Gates, you go grab some more stretchers. We're going to need all the help we can get. Ugh, could this day get any worse?"

At that moment, Jerry from the desk trotted over to Carter. "Doctor Carter, we have some new interns for you to train."

"Not now, Jerry, can't you see I'm-"

"It has to be now. You can just take them along with you. This is Intern Boom and Intern Urie. We have a guest doctor too, Doctor Shigure Sohma."

Carter turned to face the interns and guest doctor. "So are you guys ready to work?"

"Of course I am. I'm sure this fine hospital is just crawling with young doctors looking for an escort…" Shigure babbled. "This is gonna be awesome! I can finally cause big EXPLOSIONS and not get fired!" Intern Boom gushed. "…Ooh, a shiny object…"

Carter looked around at the trio he'd been stuck with, glanced at Gir racing down the halls screaming "FIRE ENGINE!" and then looked back to the multiple cars full of patients needing treatment. He then proceeded to utter several words you wouldn't say in front of your mother.


	2. The IV and Your Hospital Bed

**[A/N: So quick note, WhiteCrow wrote this chapter, as shown, I wrote the next one, and we proceed from there.]**

Chapter 2

The I.V and Your Hospital Bed

[By WhiteCrow10]

"So… We don't have that much time but…" Dr. Carter said awkwardly. "How about you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Michaelson Boom," Intern Boom said with a giant smile, his blue eyes sparkling. "I like to blow things up."

"Nice…" Dr. Carter said slowly, after staring at the blonde youth for a few awkward seconds. "You, Intern Urie?"

"My full name's Brendon Boyd Urie," the raven haired young man said with a dazzling smile. "I like… lots of things. Butterflies, music, squirrels, beer, cheese, chocolate, flowers, vampires, unicorns, pretty things, shiny things…"

"That's nice," the doctor said. "And what about you Doctor Sohma?"

Before Dr. Carter could even get an answer, a young nurse with thin legs and bodacious hips walked by. Shigure immediately followed her.

"I guess that answers your question…" Brendon said slowly.

"Anyways… I know that you two are new but I'm going to have to get you to work right away," Dr. Carter said in a serious tone. "Intern Boom, report to the west wing of the hospital to treat some of the patients from the accident. That's one of the least serious parts so you'll be able to get used to the hospital without having the need to throw up."

"What about me?" Brendon asked.

"You'll be sent to the east wing," the doctor replied. "That's where the most serious of cases went. You'll be helped by-"

"But sir… Is it possible you could move me?" Brendon asked. "I'm a little squeamish…"

"Intern Boom, could you handle the gory and horrible east wing?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Sure, why not?" Intern Boom said with a shrug and headed off.

"Thanks," Brendon muttered. "I… don't like to see people in pain… It's hard for me…"  
"I understand, son," Dr. Carter said with a smile. "But you'll have to get used to it. It happens a lot in a hospital. In the west wing, you'll only be attending to one patient for now. Go off and find him."

"Yes sir," Brendon said and walked off, his black converse shoes lightly hitting the floor as he skipped off.

"I swear… That's a strange one…" Dr. Carter sighed and turned to find Dr. Shigure when the intercom crackled.

"Dr. Carter to lobby."

He sighed and turned the other way. There was no break around here.

Brendon shuffled inside the room where the patients were being held. There were multiple beds holding numerous patients that were holding a fractured limb or were unconscious. A nurse came up to him and directed him to a gurney that was surrounded by a curtain.

"He's asleep now," she told him. "You'll need to wake him up, get what happened from him, and give him an examination to see if he's injured. Got it?"

"Affirmative, ma'am," Brendon said with a wide smile and stepped forward.

"Hey… Are you new?" she asked. "I haven't seen you before…"

"Yeah, I'm an intern," Brendon explained.

"Intern?" she asked. "I'm surprised to see you in this serious line of work."

"Dr. Carter needed all the hands he could get," he said with a smile. "I'll talk to the patient. Don't worry about it. If I need help, I'll call."

"Okay."

Brendon ducked past the curtain and prepared to meet the patient. It was a young man, only a year older than he was, with brown hair and pale skin. He looked really tall and skinny. His face looked serene as he slept, his chest rising softly and slowly.

"Excuse me…" Brendon said softly, not really wanting to disturb the handsome man's sleep. "Sir…?"

That's what probably got him; the eyes.

They were just so beautiful. They fit like two hazel jewels in a porcelain face.

"Yes?" the young man's soft but strong voice asked, snapping Brendon out of his trance.

"Um… I'm… uh… Here to check on you," he stuttered, looking at the pretty face in front of him. "How are you doing, sir?"

"Better, I guess…" the other young man muttered. "So… you're a doctor?"

"Intern actually," Brendon said with one of his dazzling smiles. "The doctors sent me because everyone's really busy. So, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure…" the man said softly and Brendon had to move closer to hear him. "I was just living in an apartment with my friend and he went out to the store to get some food. While I was waiting, there was this explosion and then the ceiling collapsed. I had enough time to flip a mattress on myself before it could do any horrible damage. I went unconscious… then I was here."

"Ah… What's your name?"

"George Ryan Ross the third… But I'd rather go by Ryan."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ross," Brendon said, pulling up a chair next to the gurney. "I'm Brendon Urie. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired…" Ryan muttered, his eye-lids drooping and his mouth was formed into a smile. "I think that's it…"

At this, Brendon felt his insides jump at what such a beautiful sight that smile was. He wondered why the young man affected him so.

"Does anything hurt?" Brendon asked, getting focused again.

"I don't think so," Ryan said, sitting up. "I haven't really-Ahh!"

Brendon instinctively leaned forward to check on him but restrained himself from touching him.

"A-are you okay?" he asked instead, stuttering and turning a little red.

"I'm… I'm fine…" Ryan sighed. "Something's just a little sore… No big deal…"

"Well, Mr. Ross…" Brendon said awkwardly. "I was required to give you an examination to see if any part of you was hurt… A physical examination…"

"! WEASELS! PIG!" Gir screamed as his gurney flew through the hall, out the door and into the ambulance.

"Good job, Gir!" Zim said with a triumphant voice. "Now, we shall extract the humans from their pain-ridden place… AND GIVE THEM MORE PAIN! We will use their brains to get information on their pitiful planet so we can rule the world! Then I will be the best Invader! I will be such a great Invader that everyone will have to- GET OFF MY HEAD!"

Gir yawned and jumped off of his master's head and slept on the floor.

"Now… Gir… We go…" Zim hissed and the ambulance sped off through prime-time traffic.

"This… is pretty awkward…"

"It could be worse… I could be Michael Jackson."

"Maybe you are…" Ryan said with a smile as Brendon placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Psh, like MJ could look this good…" Brendon said with a smirk while doing an over-exaggerated pelvic thrust.

"You're in an elaborate disguise…" Ryan chuckled. "And watch it, Intern Urie… Those hips are pretty suggestive."

"And they don't lie," Brendon said with a dorky smile and both boys burst out in laughter. "Okay… Okay… Ha… I'm gonna have to get back to work… Tell me if something hurts."

"Got it…"

From the examination, Brendon found a fractured arm, a few bruises on the back, and some cracked ribs.

"Well, I'll relay this to the nurses," Brendon said, writing everything down. "They'll get you fixed right up… But you might be here for a day or two."

"I don't mind," Ryan said with a soft smile. "I actually could care less. I'm looking forward to the next two days with a new friend."

Brendon turned to conceal his red face and started to leave.

"Ah… yeah…" he stuttered. "See you tomorrow, Ry!"

As he walked to Dr. Carter's office, he thought:

_Did I seriously just call him Ry?_


End file.
